


Marco Santiago, the brother

by summer_of_1985



Series: I love you. Noice, smort. I love you too. [5]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e04 HalloVeen, F/M, Post-Episode: s05e04 HalloVeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Marco Santiago comes for a visit. By being arrested...
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: I love you. Noice, smort. I love you too. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890769
Kudos: 3





	Marco Santiago, the brother

Jake and Amy walked into Brooklyn's 99th precinct, hand-in-hand, Amy's sparkling engagement ring shining on her ring finger. They were happily talking about their wedding, Amy's wedding binder clutched in Jake's arm.

Nothing was going to bring them down.

Until they saw Amy's brother, handcuffed to Charles' desk.

"Marco?" Amy asked, untangling her fingers from her fiancé to go to her brother.

"Polo!" Marco exclaimed, wobbling about in the perp chair at Charles's side. Amy looked over her shoulder at Jake, who looked just as confused as her. Her fiancé then put her wedding binder on Amy's desk and her bag in her chair.

"What did he do?" Amy asks, the soon-to-be wife and Sergeant crossed her arms. Jake coming up behind her - wrapping his arms around Amy's waist and kissing her cheek, all while rubbing the simple ring on her finger.

Charles looked down at the case file before speaking to his best friend's fiancée. "10-55 and 10-57," He said, as Amy's face fell as she turned to look at her brother.

Jake already knew what Amy was about to do, and tightened his arms around her. He knew what Marco had done, thanks to Amy who had given him a refresher on the codes. Drunk driving and a hit and run...

Amy's face was borderline ongoing as red as her wedding present to Jake. "Are you serious?!" Amy exclaimed, pulling Gina away from her phone and Rosa away from the perp she was processing.

* * *

Jake had literally lifted her up and carted her away to the break room, and practically dumped her on Hitchcock and Scully's sofa. Amy crossed her arms and looked at the love of her life. Jake crouched down in front of her and took her hands.

"Ames, you know I love you, so much. Which is why I am keeping you in here so you have less chance of doing something that you will regret," Jake said kissing her hands, behind he walked away to get her bag and her wedding binder.

"Thanks, babe," Amy called, as her soon-to-be husband walked out of the break room to get Amy's things.

Jake let a pink blush flush his cheeks, in awe that this is the girl who wants to spend the rest of her life with him. The love of his life.

* * *

After a while, with Jake sitting next to his fiancée, doing the paperwork for the perp they were processing (mainly from the notes that Amy had written for him) with Amy at his side, writing more notes for the paperwork.

"What do you want for lunch, Jake?" Amy asked, looking up from her notebook to her husband-to-be.

Jake decided that he wanted a Big Mac from the McDonald's down the block, with a chocolate milkshake. Amy nodded, and with a soft and loving kiss on his lips, she walked out of the precinct to get their lunch.

* * *

After Jake and Amy had eaten their lunch, Amy had thrown away their rubbish and washed her hands.

Only for her diamond engagement ring to slip off her finger and down the drain...

"NO!" Amy instantly turns the tap off and looks down the drain, trying to see if she can identify the sun-catching ring.

"Ames? What's wrong?" Jake asked, walking out of the break room to her, the closer he got, he quickly noticed there was a vital piece of jewellery missing off her hand. "Ames, where's your ring?" Jake asked, taking her left hand in his, noticing the missing gap.

Amy looked up at her Jewish fiancée, tears evident in her eyes. "I-I was w-washing my h-hands a-and i-it just s-s-slipped off m-my fingers," Amy stuttered out, her usual cool complexion gone to shreds with her perfect engagement ring missing from her finger.

Even though Jake was upset that Amy's ring was missing, he wiped away her tears and lifted her chin. "Don't worry we'll get it out,"

Amy let out a gasp before looking over at her brother who was still cuffed to Charles' desk. "Marco, do you have your tools?" Amy asked, being held tightly to Jake.

When Marco nods, Amy begs Charles to let him go for a second, to get the tools - explaining that he is a plumber. Charles handcuffed Marco to himself and went with Marco so he didn't run away.

* * *

Amy rattled the pipes under the sink, and when she heard the rattling of her ring in the pipe. She'd found her ring.

Jake handed Amy over the tool that she to unscrew the pipe and collect her ring.

Amy reached into the plastic pipe and the smile on her face was evident that she had found it.

"You found it, babe?" Jake asks, ignoring Charles's squeal of Jake and Amy being cute. She nodded and Jake instantly reached for Amy's arm to help her tug it out.

With her arm out, her engagement ring slightly dirty from the plastic pipe, everything was right with her life from this moment on.


End file.
